


Morocco

by sailo_rjune



Series: hinata-kun one shots [8]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Lies, M/M, drabbly hinata-kun au thing, fluff?, past drama & underage, poly boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 10:32:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13973199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailo_rjune/pseuds/sailo_rjune
Summary: .."We have to stop doing this.""You say that every time.""Because it's true.""It's not."..





	Morocco

 

 

Rantaro and Shuuichi fly to Phuket or Ibiza or Prague or like wherever at least once a month on a long weekend where it takes a day to get there, they fuck in a hotel for one or two days and then they get on a plane back home half way around the world on the last day that always comes too soon for both of them even though Shuuichi complains about the wastefulness of it all the entire time.

 

 

This tiny lux hotel in Morocco is one of their favorites.

 

 

Ouma is pestering Hinata about it while they're gone... Hinata is standing in his kitchen eating olives and not really having an opinion about anything except that he is well over a hundred percent certain that he is not interested in fucking Ouma. 

 

 

And Ouma is _offended_.

 

 

[It'll probably happen eventually bc Ouma is persistent and Hinata is a not so closeted grade A pervert.]

 

 

Shuuichi spends at least half a day each trip shopping in designer boutiques for cute things for Ouma. And his unbreakable condition is that they do it first thing when they arrive because Rantaro makes sure he can't even walk straight without his hips giving out by the day they leave.

 

 

"We have to stop doing this."

 

  
"You say that every time."

 

  
"Because it's true."

 

  
"It's not."

 

 

That last part is more true, Shuuichi supposes. By day 2 each time, he's fully aware of his actual addiction to this stupid and sometimes dangerously impulsive side of his 'boyfriend.'

 

 

The word still felt gross in his mouth. But 'partner' sounded even more pretentious.

 

 

It's not like he asked for any of this.

 

 

The thing was that after all these years, Rantaro had become aware of another weakness of Shuuichi Saihara. Those precious few weaknesses. And this was a good one.

 

 

Shuuichi had only told Rantaro he loved him four times in the year that had passed since Rantaro confessed. Even though they had been dating since some time shortly after that. Even though they had continued to sleep together all the time since they were kids with awkward boners and not the 'adults' they were today. Semi functional adults with tons of drug money and way too much time on their hands.

 

 

And rarer than Shuuichi admitting his love, was Shuuichi being irresistibly receptive to Rantaro smothering him in his own love. Those long stares, black lashes wet with tears, gold eyes looking somewhere deep inside him, emotions bottomless and glued and fucking unhindered.

 

 

Always in bed, naked below him.

 

 

In all these hotel rooms on the other side of the world from where they lived and worked. From where Ouma was not so patiently waiting at home for them, fully believing they were an hour down the coast at a motel 6 in a shitty town by the freeway.

 

 

That was the infuriating part. It took all this effort to get this from Shuuichi.

 

 

The true depth of his feelings.

 

 


End file.
